Wrath of the Dogelord (Merciless)
Wrath of the Dogelord is the second stage in King Wahwah's Return. When clearing this stage, you have a 100% chance to unlock the True Form of Glass Cat, Macho Crystal Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *King Wahwah is spawned as the boss after 0.07 seconds2f. *This stage spams the peons Those Guys, Trolly Blogger, Mr. Angel, Ginger Snache, Kroxo, and Brollow, in that order. Note that the peons eventually stop spawning except for Those Guys, their spawns go as follows: **3.3 seconds100f, infinite Those Guys each every 3.3~10 seconds100~300f. **6.3 seconds200f, 30 Trolly Bloggers each every 5~10 seconds. **10 seconds, 30 Trolly Bloggers each every 4~8 seconds. **20 seconds, 30 Trolly Bloggers each every 3~6 seconds. **26.7 seconds800f, 24 Mr. Angels each every 5~10 seconds. **33.3 seconds1000f, 24 Mr. Angels each every 4~8 seconds. **40 seconds, 24 Mr. Angels each every 3~6 seconds. **50 seconds, 18 Ginger Snaches each every 5~10 seconds. **60 seconds, 18 Ginger Snaches each every 4~8 seconds. **70 seconds, 18 Ginger Snaches each every 3~6 seconds. **80 seconds, 12 Kroxos each every 5~10 seconds. **90 seconds, 12 Kroxos each every 4~8 seconds. **100 seconds, 12 Kroxos each every 3~6 seconds. **120 seconds, 6 Brollows each every 4~8 seconds. **140 seconds, 3 Brollows each every 3~6 seconds. Strategies Strategy 1 (no items) First Row: Manic Mohawk Cat (Lvl 45), Manic Eraser Cat (Lvl 50), Eraser Cat (Lvl 20+80), Manic Macho Legs (Lvl 50), Cyborg Cat (Lvl 45+22) Second Row: Green Shell Cat (Lvl 50), Grandmaster Cat (Lvl 40), Cat God the Awesome (Lvl 40), Mystic Yulala (Lvl 40), Wind Dancer Valkyrie (Lvl 45)/Awakened Bahamut Cat (Lvl 40) No items needed, Li'l Valkyrie just makes finishing the level faster because of her high HP. First spawn some Manic Mohawks until you have up enough money to deploy Manic Macho Legs, then deploy him as soon as possible. Upgrade the Worker Cat once and deploy Green Shell Cat along with Manic Erasers to stall King Wahwah and his peons. Deploy another Manic Legs along with another Green Shell as soon as you can. Start building up some money to get the Worker Cat upgraded at least two more times. When the Ginger Snaches start spawning or you have too many Mr. Angels stacked due to RNG, start spamming Eraser Cats and Cyborg Cats, the crucial point is to stall Wahwah as much as you can while killing some peons with Cyborgs and Manic Legs. When the Kroxos start spawning, Grandmaster Cat can keep them at bay a little bit until Wahwah finishes him, and never forget about using Green Shell to delay the boss's advance. Don't worry about money, when heavier peons like Ginger Snaches and Mr. Angels start spawning, you'll have enough to max out the Worker Cat and still deploy units. If you didn't lose too much ground at the start, Wahwah should be reaching your base during the Brollow phase. When Wahwah starts hitting the base but the peons haven't, deploy Cat God the Awesome. If done correctly, he should stand behind the base, safe from Waheah strikes. You should deploy Green Shell after him because his two first hits will only knockback Brollows, which can be dangerous if meatshield spam is synchronized. Green Shell should tank enough (along with meatshield and Cyborg spam) until he does his last attack, which will heavily reduce the number of peons on the screen due to it being strong enough to kill all the peons in range. To finish the peon swarm, Yulala's Long Distance ability should be able to wipe out the remaining survivors along with Cyborg. If peons don't hit your base at all, or too much, Wahwah won't be able to finish you off quickly enough, giving you time to finish all peons to leave him vulnerable. Once you've defeated every peon wave, and only Those Guys remain, you can use A. Bahamut or Wind Dancer Valkyrie to quickly reach Wahwah and knock him back away from your base. After that, you can finish the boss without any problem. This strategy may not work on the first try, because it relies a lot on precise timing and how much you are able to stall Wahwah and peons when they are near the base, and even some RNG is involved. You can use any Cat Cannon you want, but default and Slow Beam are the most recomended options. Strategy 2 (Cameraman, Macho Legs and Seafarer with Research Combo) Row 1: Bony Bone Combo, Seafarer Cat 30, Manic Macho Legs 30, Bullet Train Cat 50 Row 2: Eraser Cat 20+70, Manic Eraser Cat 50, Manic Mohawk Cat 30, Cyborg Cat 50, Cameraman Cat 40 Items: Rich Cat, Cat CPU Cannon: Slow Beam 20 (actually works better than default Cannon; default Cannon resets Wahwah’s and Brollow's attacks and barely scratches most peons whereas Slow Beam helps when things get out of control) You also want max base HP, as Wahwah will inevitably start hitting your base. Start with Bullet Train Cats and Erasers, spawning them whenever possible. Bullet Train will make good money off Trolly Bloggers, being constantly knocked back. Start spawning Cyborgs and Manic Macho Legs against Mr. Angels, and once Ginger Snaches begin to spawn, start spawning Cameramen and your other two meatshields. As Kroxos start to spawn, turn on the Cat CPU: this is the point where enemies begin to tear through your cats and you need anything out. Make sure you have enough money (shouldn't be an issue). Use Slow Beam when things start to get chaotic. As the peon spam stops (after all Ginger Snaches and Kroxos are dead), turn off the Cat CPU and use Manic Erasers, Manic Macho Legs and Bullet Trains to slowly whittle down King Wahwah. Once Wahwah is dead, you can turn on the Cat CPU to destroy the enemy base faster. This strategy has a fair reliability and can be done with no Uber Rares, and the only RNG involved is freezes on Kroxo from Seafarer. Strategy 3 (feat. Li'l Dark Valkyrie, Li'l Valkyrie, Divine Kai) Items: Speed Up (Optional), Cat CPU + Rich Cat (Mandatory) Units: *Flying Ninja Cat (30), ^Riceball Cat (30)^, Pastry Cat (30), Roe Cat (Preferably level 35 or above),* ^Divine Kai (Preferably level 35 or above),^ Manic Eraser Cat (40), Manic Macho Legs (30), Maglev/Bullet Train Cat (at least 40), Li'l Dark Valkyrie (40), Li'l Valkyrie (40) Combos: * * = Cool Japan (Attack Up M), ^ ^ = Pork on Rice (Defense Up S) Start by summoning a Maglev/Bullet Train Cat to either get a knockback on Wahwah, but preferable to kill the Trolly Blogger as he will push your units back more than you should let him. Use the Cool Japan cats to stall, while you build up your money. Once you have enough, it is imperative you summon Li'l Valkyrie as she can withstand not getting knocked back. Properly meatshield her and once you have enough to summon her Dark counterpart, summon her as she will clear any peons away while Li'l Valkyrie makes the push. Once you have enough to summon Kai, turn on the CPU and let the cats do their thing. The DPS that should be theoretically brought to the table is enough to stall the peons and due to the Valkyries' low recharge time, they can push Wahwah back to his base and your cats should easily be able to kill him. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01207-02.html Category:King Wahwah's Return Category:No Continue Stages